Cloudcasting is an emerging network routing and forwarding technology that enables devices connected to the same cloud to communicate with each other, where the cloud may be built over a networking infrastructure that is shared among multiple clouds. Cloudcasting provides mechanisms and protocols for intra-virtualized-network and/or inter-virtualized-network communications. The design goal for cloudcasting is to employ a single and unified methodology to control multi-tenancy datacenter, inter-datacenter communication, and hybrid-cloud interconnect.